I Can Love You
"I Can Love You" is a 1997 song by R&B singer Mary J. Blige. Produced by Rodney Jerkins, and featuring a rap cameo by Lil' Kim, it was released as the second single from Blige's third album, Share My World. Overview In addition to featuring Lil Kim herself, the song also features a sample of the song, "Queen Bitch," a track from Kim's debut album Hard Core. "I Can Love You" is also notable for being one of producer Rodney Jerkins' earliest hits. Release and reaction "I Can Love You" was issued as a radio-only promotional single single in America. Ultimately, it peaked at number two on the R&B singles chart and number twenty-eight on the American pop chart. In the UK, the song was released as the b-side to "Missing You". Lyrics Chorus I can love you, (I can love you) I can love you, (I can love you) I can love you better than she can I can love you, (I can love you) I can love you, (I can love you) I can love you better than she can Vs.1 Sitting here, Wondering why you don't love me The way that I love you And baby have no fear Cause I would never ever hurt you And you know my love is real, boy I can Chorus Vs.2 I know some times Can get rough but we'll make it We'll make it through the storm And I know I will try To make sure that you can trust me And you know the reason why that I say (I can love you) I can love you A little better than she can oh, (I know that you) I know that you Wish that you could be my man Cause I can love you better than she can Chorus Lil Kim If I told you once, I told you twice, Q. B. throw the bootie, like a groupie for mo' ice Armor truck heist, hit the bonus like N'Bushe, In love wit' you since the days of "Juicy" Now I watch you play Columbo, Picasso Tricks inside colassals, turn you castles to brothels, Uh! Who you lovin', who you wanna be huggin? Dippin on ya Ninja Honda with Tanisha and Rhonda, Wha! You work more body than Jane Fonda, Physical fitness, Mary Blige be my witness Under pressure, I lie for ya, die for ya Cougar by the thigh for ya, right hand high for ya Because of you, I'm inheritin' trillions, Buryin' billions, Bentley Coupe's millions Playin' good samaritan, in the Sheraton Crack the Don P's and Remy's You better hurry in (Won't you tell me who?) (Who's gonna make you feel the way I do) Who's gone love you like I do, huh? What Who's gone treat you like I do, huh? What (Nobody, nobody) Mary Blige, Lil Kim, ha ha Queen Bee, ah-hah, that's me That's right, Mary J, Lil K Who's gonna make you feel the way I do? Nobody, nobody Who's gonna make you feel the way I do? Nobody, nobody until fade Music video The music video was shot from June 11-12, 1997 at a house and forest, Mary and other people are partying and having fun in the video Category:Singles Category:Singles featuring Lil Kim